Many portable devices, for example mobile telephones, are equipped with a display such as a glass or plastic display window for providing information to the user. Furthermore such display windows are now commonly used as touch sensitive inputs. The use of a touch sensitive input with the display has the advantage over a mechanical keypad in that the display may be configured to show a range of different inputs depending on the operating mode of the device. For example, in a first mode of operation the display may be enabled to enter a phone number by displaying a simple numeric keypad arrangement and in a second mode the display may be enabled for text input by displaying an alphanumeric display configuration such as a simulated Qwerty keyboard display arrangement.
Furthermore such devices typically also use electro-acoustic transducers to produce audio for earpiece and speaker operations as well as for alert tones. The moving coil dynamic speaker configuration used is typically relatively large in relation to the volume within the device and require specific signal processing considerations in order that the acoustic frequency response is acceptable. Furthermore moving coil transducers can attract contaminants such as small iron particles from within the internal volume of the device and also through ports provided to enable acoustic wave transmission from the speaker to the external environment. These contaminants can cause distortion and faults within the speakers significantly reducing the lifetime of the device.